


Talk less, for the love of god, Hamilton shut up

by Icantchooseonefandom



Series: The ones where I genderbent a bunch of people from Hamilton & Turn [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I did it again, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THIS IS A THING, Wow, because guess what, don't look for a plot, i'm a monster, literally just smut, sorry - Freeform, that's all it is, there isn't one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantchooseonefandom/pseuds/Icantchooseonefandom
Summary: This is just smut between Burr and Fem Hamilton because I'm a monster and no one can stop me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the thing. I have a small obsession with turning my favorite characters into ladies. I cannot stop. I'm sorry. This is literal garbage because I was bored. I wrote it in the car. Also if that girl who works at the plant with me finds this, sup.

Sometimes Hamilton wondered how she managed to get herself in situations; this situation however, was very new.

In this situation, Burr was leaning against his desk and had his hands on her waist. She was fully pressed against his body, grinding slightly. Burr was kissing her fiercely, dwarfing her body with his massive frame. Through her lust addled brain, she tried in vain to remember how she even got here. Oh that’s right; they started arguing. Of course they started arguing. _Alex, for once in your life, shut up. Just shut up_. He had snapped irritably. Being the cocky shit she is, Alex looked up at Burr and replied smugly, _make me_.

He had made her, he had definitely made her. She broke away from the kiss, resting her hand on his chest, “This is a good method of getting me to shut up.” She quipped. She lunged back at him, slamming their lips together once more. She reached down between their bodies and cupped his erection. She snickered into the kiss at the clearly evident arousal before biting down hard on Burr’s bottom lip. He growls into the kiss before wrenching his lips from hers.

“I hate you so much” was all he could get out before he yanked her back in roughly by the hair. She knew he would be like this, her ever thinking brain figured that he would like to be rough with her. Which she was surprisingly ok with. She kissed his jaw before sliding down to her knees; she looked up at him and watched as his eyes widened slightly. She unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down along with his underclothes. She looked up at him as she slide her tongue along the underside of his member. He groaned and tipped his head back. Burr gripped Alex's hair painfully tight, holding her in place. She whimpered around his member, and burr chuckled. "Look at you, on your knees for me." Her eyes looking up at Burr spurred him on, "oh you _whore_ , all those essays and your mouth is better suited for this." He yanked her up painfully by her hair before kissing her possessively. He broke away and spun her around by her shoulders before nudging her to bend over the desk.

He pulled her shirt open to reach her breasts and pushed down her trousers. He settled his hands on her hips before grinding against her, she whimpered desperately at his touch. Burr chuckled again before stroking the skin of her hip in false intimacy. He slipped a finger into her wetness, making sure she was ready for him and he wouldn't hurt her, not that he was ever going to admit that. "So wet for me already, what a good little whore." He growled in her ear. He slipped his finger out of her before guiding his member into her core. He went slowly, savoring every inch of her tight heat surrounding him. He stilled once he was fully sheathed in her, gripping her hips painfully tight. "Burr," Alex gasped, "move." "Shut up." Came his rugged reply; he pulled himself out of her before slamming back in. He set a rough pace, slamming into Alex as he bit and kissed between her shoulder blades, Alex gripped the edge of the desk tightly as she moaned wantonly. Burr traced a hand up her spine, eliciting a shiver from the woman before entangling a hand in her messy hair, he yanked her head back none to gently and bit along the side of her jaw. "Oh if they could see you now, Alex. Moaning for me like a paid whore." His ministrations were close to brutality on her body as he gripped her breasts roughly, Alex whimpered and whined at his touch. It didn't last long, they both knew it wouldn't. Burr felt himself toeing the line of ecstasy and began to thrust into her with even more aggression, items on the desk rattled loudly as a result. He came with a groan that he muffled by biting down hard on her neck. She toppled over the edge after him, closing her eyes and riding out her own orgasm. They lay like that, both attempting to regain their breath, Burr looked at the bite mark on her neck with a twinge of guilt, it looked painful.

"Burr," Alex whispered, "you're crushing me." "Sorry." Was all he said before he stood up slowly, buttoning his trousers hastily. Alex did the same, as well as closing her shirt. They refused to make eye contact, and simply stood in Burr's office, Alex raised a hand to her neck, tracing along the indents of Burr's teeth, "Christ, Burr" she said with a faint smile, "are you trying to leave a scar?" Burr laughed lightly, saying nothing. They both stood in comfortable silence, neither one rushing to bid the other goodnight. They stood, ever carefully trying to preserve their respective comfortable highs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry


End file.
